falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sombar1/GNR 28
Welcome to the Temple of the People! I am a brother to you all, regardless of national alliance. The Aircrafters are suddenly feeling the full brunt of Rivet's force, seeing their offensive troops moving from the Capitalist-Rivet borders to the Rivet-Aircrafter borders. This is due to the agreed six-month truce between the Capitalists and the Rivet State, allowing the two super powers to focus on their smaller conflicts in the region. Thus, the Aircrafters met their first true conflict with the Rivet Rangers, a battle along the Potomac known as the Battle of Alexander, in which the Rangers took the stretch of land known as Alexander Country, claiming it, yet keeping its non-hostile citizens intact as Rivet citizens. This is a great expansion to Rivet territory, and a great decrease in the territory the Aircrafters hold. However, the Aircrafters have not fallen yet, and are prepared for an attack. At this point, the war goes beyond territory, military disputes, and trade disagreements; it is a war over power, between the Aircrafter Congress and President Harkness and the Rivet Council. It has cost many lives and caps, and the Aircrafters, who just achieved unity a few years ago, may be the failure in the conflict. But don't count them out yet, children, as they are also the captains of the rivers, and are using their one advantage to its highest level: a navy. Yes, ships are moving along the Potomac, something Rivet sees very rarely, and this is driving the Aircrafters on, attacking via the river in the dead of night. Perhaps we'll see a shift in the tide, but who knows? On to the Talon-Capitalist War! Talon troops saw Capitalist soldiers marching into homes, killing the former mercs and their families, and burning homes and wrecking lives. It is total war, ladies and gentlemen, and if you are living in the Talon region, I suggest you get the hell out of there while you can. This isn't the volley of bullets that occured between Rivet and the Capitalist state; no, towns are being slaughtered. For you mothers and fathers, you may be in luck, as Little Lamplight has taken the calling to house those under the age of sixteen. My advice? Keep your kid safe, any way you can. I've come to the realization that things have gone down in style for some time. We are no longer people trying to survive, we are factions waring over stretches of land, and killing in the name of one god over another. Where Rivet citizens and Megaton citizens once welcomed those lost to their cities with open arms, now the two scat away the poor and needing, and beat the foreign and impure to death in lynching-mobs. This was never the way of the Capital Wasteland, where if he wasn't a raider or part of the Enclave, he was a good man. Now, think of where you are, and where you'll be in five years. Protect yourselves, children. He who loves not his neighbor can never be a friend. Keep this in mind, my brothers and sisters. I know villages are scattered across the waste, and it is hard for one to survive on their own merits. Lurksville thrives while Arefu dies, gangs kill each other violently in the cracked grounds of the desert, and suddenly Deathclaws have been spotted as far south as Grayditch, where two were quickly dispatched by the town's defensive Rangers. Super Mutants have also been seen straying south, like the few surviving roaches after a fire, touching into D.C. They're stray dogs, and loisy ones at that, so don't be so afraid that you don't shoot. Kill those you can. Today's broadcast was brought to you by the Duchess Prim, selling you exotic goods from around the world! Category:Blog posts